AVATAR, friends and foes, etc FOR SALE
by peterfatbud02
Summary: characters in avatar are for sale! BUY NOW! WITH THE NEW AND IMPROVED TY LEE from OURCOMPANYISNOTILLEGAL inc.!
1. IROH for SALE!

AVATAR, friends, foes, and etc… SALE

**AVATAR, friends, foes, and etc… SALE!! **

**Iroh** – (fat version)

Do you like teas? Do you like drinking them but don't want to make them yourself but somebody else? If that what's you like then Buy this **Iroh®** (fat version) today and you'll experience tea delight without you getting tired making it!

Features:

Great in making tea delight goodness

Can redirect lightning (cool isnt it)

Can do lightning

Fire nation General

Gives you a fortune cookie saying everyday! (your lucky)

**BUY NOW! ONLY 9.99 ****HURRY BUY NOW!! JUST DIAL 555-665-255 BUY NOW OR BE SORRY!**

TERMS AND AGREEMENTS:

NICKELODEON, THE CREATORS OF AVATAR AND THE CAST HAS NOT BEEN INFORMED OF THIS ILLEGAL ADVERTISMENT. IF YOU BUY AN IROH (FAT VERSION) OR ANY CHARACTERS OF THE COMPANY WE NOW DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS OF THE CHARACTER BUT YOU ARE. SO IF YOU BUY ONE DON'T GO TO US COMPLAINING THAT YOU ARE ARRESTED AND HAS WAS SUED OF 100,000 BECAUSE OF ILLEGAL BUYING OF CHARACTER. WE WARNED YOU ABOUT THIS IN THE TERMS AND AGREEMENTS! OOPS…. SORRY


	2. Aang the avatar for SALE Appa

AVATAR CHARACTERS, FRIENDS AND FOES, AND ETC… FOR SALE

**AVATAR CHARACTERS, FRIENDS AND FOES, AND ETC… FOR SALE!! **

**Aang w/ Appa **– (bald version and hair version) 

Do you want a friend? A happy friend? Or maybe a powerful one to protect you from bullies? Well, the perfect character for you is Aang! Hey he may only be a 12 year old kid but you don't know that he is one powerful avatar! 

PLUS! Appa! If you buy Aang, you can avail this big hairy flying bison of Aang… APPA! 

WARNING: NEVER EVER LOSE APPA OR ELSE AANG WILL LOSE HIS HAPPY SIDE AND JOIN THE DARK SIDE! WELL, NOT REALLY DARK BUT HE'LL USE HIS AVATAR POWERS ON YOU! TO CALM AANG YOU MUST GET KATARA not yet available SO BE CAREFUL!

**Features: **

**Aang **

Awesome AVATAR POWERS! 

Optimistic attitude (note: not powered by cactus juice :D)

Enables you to go to the spirit world (TWO Bs are not allowed in the spirit world: BENDING and BATHROOMS) 

**Appa **

Can fly (duh…)

Fur can be used as one comfortable wig, moustache, beard, robes, sweater anything even armpit hair (available only in spring) 

Can use airbending with its huge beaver tail!

**BUY NOW! ONLY 19.98 **BECAUSE HE IS THE AVATAR APPA (**5.25) JUST DIAL 555-665-255 NOW! QUICK! DIAL FASTER! OR ELSE YOU'LL BE SORRY! **

TERMS AND AGREEMENTS: 

FINE… NICKELODEON, CREATORS OF AVATARS AND CAST STILL DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS ILLEGAL ADVERTISMENT. (OOPSIE…) APPA HAS DIFFERENT PRICE THAN AANG (BALD OR W/ HAIR VERSION) BUT YOU CANNOT BUY THEM SEPARATELY. IF YOU BUY AN AANG (BALD OR W/ HAIR VERSION) APPA OR ANY CHARACTERS OF THE COMPANY WE NOW DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS OF THE CHARACTER BUT YOU ARE. SO IF YOU BUY ONE DON'T GO TO US COMPLAINING THAT YOU ARE ARRESTED AND HAS WAS SUED OF 100,000 BECAUSE OF ILLEGAL BUYING OF CHARACTER. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION 


	3. AZULA plus her guidebook FOR SALE

AVATAR CHARACTERS FRIENDS, FOES, AND ETC… FOR SALE

**AVATAR CHARACTERS FRIENDS, FOES, AND ETC… FOR SALE! **

Introducing the _SPECIAL __**LIMITED **__EDITION_

**THEPERFECTHORRIFYINGTERRIBLEINTELLIGENTHORRIBLEMANIPULATIVESMARTPRETTYSWIFTFASTAGILEBADATBOYSPRINCESSOFTHEFIRENATION… **

_**AZULA**_**!! **

**AZULA **– (PRINCESS WITH ISSUES VERSION AND HORRIFYING FIRE BENDING PRODIGY VERSION)

Do bullies bother you? Do you want someone to stand up to them so that they'll just pee their pants uncontrollably while running down the street crying "Mommy!"?

WELL then, the perfect friend for you is Azula. Remember one thing though: SHE HAS ATTITUDE PROBLEMS SHE IS _**VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY… EVILLLLLLLLL………**_

**IMPORTANT: **_**DON'T make her ANGRY**_ or else… (Note: results may vary)

_FEATURES: _

Can do awesome fire bending moves (plus special blue fire and lightning techniques)

CAUTION: Buyer must learn redirecting lightning techniques if planning to provoke the princess through IROH (fat version)

Very manipulative and smart

You can dominate the earth!

Very very bossy

Has a scary motivational speech

SINGLE  (most likely forever)

**BUY NOW! FOR THE LOW PRICE OF 15.25!! JUST DIAL 555-655-255 NOW!**

**PLEASE HURRY! SHE'S BURNING THE STORAGE ROOM INTO ASH! (CAUSE NOBODY WANTS TO BUY HER … YET.) **

**PLUS + THE NEW "HOW TO CONTROL AZULA" GUIDEBOOK IS NOW RELEASED! AVAILABLE IN MY STORE ONLY FOR 2.25!! **

* * *

If you have any problems pls. go to our NEW website: OURCOMPANYISNOTILLEGAL.IL/LE/GAL.HTML

* * *

TERMS AND AGREEMENTS:

NICKELODEON, THE CREATORS OF AVATAR AND THE CAST HAS NOT BEEN INFORMED OF THIS ILLEGAL ADVERTISMENT. IF YOU BUY AN AZULA (PRINCESS WITH ISSUES VERSION OR HORRIFYING FIRE BENDING PRODIGY VERSION) PLUS THE "HOW TO CONTROL AZULA" GUIDEBOOK OR ANY CHARACTERS OF THE COMPANY WE NOW DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS OF THE CHARACTER BUT YOU ARE. SO IF YOU BUY ONE DON'T GO TO US COMPLAINING THAT YOU ARE ARRESTED AND HAS WAS SUED OF 100,000 BECAUSE OF ILLEGAL BUYING OF CHARACTER. WE WARNED YOU ABOUT THIS IN THE TERMS AND AGREEMENTS! OOPS…. SORRY


	4. TY Lee for sale

**AVATAR CHARACTERS, FRIENDS AND FOES, AND ETC… FOR SALE!!**

Featuring… 

The beautiful…

Optimistic…

Circus freak…

**TY LEE**!!: 

Do you need a happy friend?

A friend that will always be cheerful even things go from bad to worse?

Or maybe you want a friend that can do awesome stunts like stand on her hands?

Or do you want someone to praise you always?

For instance a circus freak and is brave enough to do something stupid?

**WELL THE PERFECT FRIEND FOR YOU IS TY LEE! **

**TY LEE: ** (CIRCUS FREAK VERSION)

Features: 

Circus freak

Can block your bending (_very creepy_)

Always optimistic

Very very happy

Can attract boys (_maybe a boy magnet_)

Can stand on her hands! (_yay entertainment_)

Can do dirty jobs for you (_like cleaning your room!_)

Will be your loyal friend _FOREVER_

* * *

IMPORTANT: DON'T FEED HER HAPPY PILLS… TOO MUCH HAPPINESS CAN CAUSE MASSIVE DESTRUCTION OF THE WORLD… 

* * *

**BUY NOW! FOR THE LOW PRICE OF 15.25!! JUST DIAL 555-655-255 NOW!**

**PLEASE HURRY! SHE'S TOO HAPPY TO WAIT! (EVERYBODY LOVES TYLEE! ) **

**PLUS + HAPPY PILLS! (ORIGINAL OR PREMIUM)  
**

* * *

If you have any problems pls. go to our NEW website: OURCOMPANYISNOTILLEGAL./IL/LE/GAL.html

* * *

TERMS AND AGREEMENTS:

NICKELODEON, THE CREATORS OF AVATAR AND THE CAST HAS NOT BEEN INFORMED OF THIS ILLEGAL ADVERTISMENT. IF YOU BUY AN TY LEE (CIRCUS FREAK VERISON) PLUS THE HAPPY PILLS (ORIGINAL OR PREMUIM) OR ANY CHARACTERS OF THE COMPANY WE NOW DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS OF THE CHARACTER BUT YOU ARE. SO IF YOU BUY ONE DON'T GO TO US COMPLAINING THAT YOU ARE ARRESTED AND HAS WAS SUED OF 100,000 BECAUSE OF ILLEGAL BUYING OF CHARACTER. WE WARNED YOU ABOUT THIS IN THE TERMS AND AGREEMENTS! OOPS…. SORRY


End file.
